


His Father's Affair(s)

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Just as nature intended, M/M, a torrid love affair between two old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Felix returns to Fraldarius territory to sort through some of his father's old things, and instead makes a disturbing discovery.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	His Father's Affair(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little fill for the Three Houses Kink Meme! Original request:
> 
> Post-game Azure Moon, Felix is sorting out his father's affairs and Dimitri offered to help. Among Rodrigue's things are a box of very explixit letters between Lambert and Rodrigue, to their sons' surprise and mortification
> 
> Optional: Sylvain comes in right as they're about to put them away/burn them and he starts reading them aloud

He hadn’t been back to the house yet. He could tell himself a lot of lies: It was too soon after the war, Dimitri needed him in Fhirdiad, the weather was terrible for travelling… But really, he was just scared. He could afford to be, with his uncle installed at the manor and keeping things running in the territory, but then he recieved series of increasingly desperate letters begging Felix to return home and sort through his father’s things and, before he could tear the letters up and burn them, the boar happened to see it.

So that was how he ended up on the doorstep of his home, the king of Faerghus bouncing on his heels behind him like an overeager labrador.

“I don’t want to stay here too long.” He grumbled as they marched through the near-empty halls.

“Are you sure? It might be good to-”

“I’m  _ sure. _ ” He snapped.

He tried not to let his eyes linger on anything as he marched straight up to his father’s office.

He wasn’t quite sure what “sorting out his father’s affairs” entailed. Throwing things away? Moving them from one closet to another? Just stare at them blankly for an appropriate amount of time, then silently leave? He supposed the space would need to be cleared eventually, to make way for his own things when he took over governing the territory but not… not yet.

There really wasn’t much of interest in Rodrigue’s office, anyways. The top drawer was just filled with pens and parchment for writing, envelopes, documents, and the bottom drawer was locked.

Wait. Locked..? What did his father have that was so important?

He rummaged around the other drawers, but to no avail. There was nothing even remotely key-shaped among the discarded papers on top of the desk, either.

“Felix, what are you doing?” Dimitri paused from skimming among the bookshelves.

“There’s a drawer and I can’t open it. There has to be something important in there, right?”

“Allow me to try.”

“I doubt you’ll be able to open it, it’s-” Dimitri grabbed the handle and pulled, and the entire drawer came out in one swift motion. There was a small flurry of paper as a few loose documents on top of the massive stack of saved letters fell to the ground. “... locked.”

“Letters..? Why would Rodrigue save these?”

He picked up the first one his fingers could grab.

All of these were old, he realized. The one in his hand was dated 1169, but there didn’t seem to be a single one less than ten years old. The one in his hand was addressed from the king.

Of course, that would make sense. It would be prudent for his father to keep any communication with King Lambert. It was probably all boring business talk, but something compelled him to unfold the paper completely and read it.

_ Dearest Rodrigue, _

A bit informal for a business talk, but okay. They were close. He glanced over at Dimitri, who was currently sitting cross legged on the floor and in the process of sliding another letter from the drawer out of its envelope.

He turned his eyes back to his own page.

_ Dearest Rodrigue, _

_ You must arrange for a trip to Fhirdiad soon. It has been lonely since our campaign in Sreng, the bed in my chambers feels entirely too large after all those nights we spent crammed into one cot. I long to once again wake up to the sound of your heart beating in my ear- _

What the fuck. Surely this had to be a joke. He dropped the letter straight back into the drawer and grabbed for another one. He didn’t bother with being delicate this time, he just tore the paper straight out of the envelope.

_ Dearest Rodrigue, _

_ I apologize for our last encounter. I did not think it would be possible for me to break the rope altogether… It seems I do not yet have my body under control when we are together, my love. Please get well soon. I hear a fractured leg could take two months to heal, and I am not sure I can be without you that long- _

His eyes scanned back up to the top to look at the date. The tenth of the Great Tree Moon, 1166. It couldn’t be. He remembered that exactly. That was the day Father broke his leg while riding his… horse.

_ Good Goddess. _

He dropped the paper and kicked it away, like it was some horrifically large rat. How long did this go on for? He considered digging through the letters to find out, but he was equally terrified of what he might find in them.

After a few moments of paralyzed indecision, Dimitri coughed. His face was impossibly red.

“What was in your letter, boar?”

“I… Did not know my father was such a poet.”

Felix snatched the letter out of his hand and skimmed it quickly, face growing redder and redder as he neared the end. He crumpled it up and dropped it on the floor. A scene flashed in his head. His father and the late king sweaty and outstretched on his father’s bed -- the bed his  _ mother  _ slept in! -- naked, aroused. Lambert trailing kisses along his bare torso before swallowing his father’s cock whole, fingers in his hair forcing his head down-

He shook his head to dislodge the images.

“I did  _ not _ need to know the details of what my father’s cock tasted like.” 

Dimitri sighed as he stuffed the crumpled papers back into their home.

“What is it?”

“They were in love, weren’t they?” He was no longer with Felix, he was misty eyed and staring at a point somewhere on the wall behind him.

“That’s it, we’re definitely burning these.”

“Oh absolutely.” Dimitri hefted the drawer up under his arm and carried it in the direction of the fireplace. “Start looking for firewood.”


End file.
